Glutton for Cream Puffs
by Fleeting Illicit Delicious
Summary: Ryou's going to get fat because he eats too damn much. Kaiba tells him to slow down. Ten SetoRyou drabbles.


Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh. I'm just using his characters for a while.

**Glutton for Creme Puffs**

Paring: Euroshipping (Seto Kaiba x Ryou Bakura)

Summary: A collection of 10 connected drabbles (100 word stories) about Euroshipping. (They could also be called vignettes as well).

Warning: Sweet and a tad bit sadistic at times. But mostly sweet. And also...creme puff fetish maybe? Thus, rated T. Because it's so darn vague.

A/N: If you're a bit confused, creme puffs are Ryou's favorite food. And Seto Kaiba was reading a Nietzsche book (Also et Zarathustra) in the first episode. ((I know such useless things)).

About the drabbles- They differ in tense, character perspective and time. Some generalize, some don't. The drabbles aren't in chronological order (they're in the order I wrote them), but in the end it makes a story with a beginning, middle and end. Probably. It does have a numerical order which goes (corressponding to the posted order:) 7, 3, 2, 5, 1,10, 4, 6, 8, 9 but I like it this way more. Also, the titles are just titles, all T's, because I had the thesaurus open at the time.

Anyway, this one's about the iron stiff and the creme puff. Written on a whim. _Enjoy_.

* * *

**Tantalize.**

Ryou's going to get fat because he eats too damn much. Kaiba tells him to slow down. Ryou never listens.

Instead, the boy intently climbs the stairs with cream puffs and makes it for Seto's bedroom. Seto knows it's a sign to follow him, but he lingers at the foot of the stairs, as Ryou sets up the desserts on the bed.

It's not meant to be sexual at all. It's just something Ryou likes to do. With a bed as big as Seto's, he can't resist but pile up cream puffs to make dessert castle towers on the sheets.

* * *

**Tease.**

"Cute." Kaiba said, as he described his relationship. The word rolled out of Kaiba's mouth strangely, like he had never said it before. Again, more cameras flashed and the man had to blink his eyes.

Ryou stood beside him blushing madly. The press demanded Ryou say something but he was too shy to speak.

"How will this homosexual relationship affect your career?" Someone with a microphone said.

"This person is a _male_?" Kaiba's joke was stupid and unprovoked but nonetheless the crowd howled.

The (liberal) media jeered and asked more, but the fangirls cried. Well most of them did anyway.

* * *

**Traditional.**

Their relationship was very old fashioned. None were aching to get into the other's pants. It was just subtle attraction, but it had conglomerated into something more.

Kaiba dated Ryou every Sunday. They would eat dinner, catch a movie and then go home.

_Sure_. That was what the paparazzi saw.

Ryou would discuss his favorite books with Kaiba (mostly sadistic titles which Kaiba found amusing). They would then watch classic horror movies, their favorite genre.

Their relationship was not traditional. Ryou liked to try on Kaiba's leather pants (though too long). It was the understanding of two like minded people.

* * *

**Tirade.**

It was a fight between traditional gaming and digital gaming.

Ryou pleaded Kaiba to play Monster World with him. Kaiba called it bulky and inefficient. Kaiba forced Ryou to play Legendary Heroes. Ryou said it looked fake.

Their four month relationship hadn't run stale yet, but it was getting sour.

"Why do you want me to play that silly game for?" Kaiba snarled, after Ryou had pestered him.

"It's important to me."

"That ridiculous game?" He glared.

Ryou fought back the tears, rushing into the hallway to wipe his eyes.

Later, Kaiba apologized to Ryou. Ryou giggled. "Our first fight."

* * *

**Twisted.**

Ryou had never fallen in love before.

Kaiba stood on the ledge of the castle, a footstep away from death.

Ryou felt the sadistic pleasure tingle in his groin.

Not that he wanted Kaiba to fall. He just loved the thrill of it. The image of Kaiba's body, cold and bloody down there. He would put the other's head into his lap and relish the pathetic, dead expression.

He liked that fantasy. He made a lead figure of Kaiba and relived that day. Over and over.

He never wanted Kaiba to fall. Instead, he asked him out on a date.

* * *

**Tinge.**

The letter was very formal, Kaiba thought as he read it. The kanji was written small and neat. The vocabulary was polite and elongated. Ryou's letter.

Ryou wanted to study abroad, go to Egypt with his father, basically follow in his father's footsteps.

"Following your father is foolish," Kaiba said to no one.

But when he focused on the last lines, a tinge of something overcame him. Ryou was saying goodbye.

In the package were two small lead figures. Kaiba held them in his hands, admiring the detail. He looked at them and smiled. That tinge of something went away.

* * *

**Typical.**

Kaiba never liked him at first, and his asking for a date shocked him. Of course, he could always say no and walk away with ignorance, but that annoying something in him told him to step up to the challenge.

"Since you asked, you're paying." The boy bowed and _frolicked_ down the hall.

Dinner and a movie. Typical. Ryou entertained Kaiba with his knowledge of books. He was a Nietzsche fan apparently.

Then they watched an Alfred Hitchcock film followed by more traditional Japanese horrors.

Kaiba didn't think he would be surprised, but Ryou was such a glutton for surprises.

* * *

**Threaten.**

Maybe it was the white hair, Mokuba noted.

His brother had taken an odd liking to Ryou Bakura, and in fact, it sickened the thirteen year old.

'Grow up Mokuba,' he said to himself, 'you aren't jealous, are you?'

Of course not. Mokuba still got attention from his Niisama and Ryou was more than friendly (though Mokuba shirked when he was around the other. Must have been that time...)

Mokuba didn't know Ryou had apologized for the spirit's actions. Didn't know why Seto liked Ryou so much.

And he would never know. He didn't look in Seto's sheets after all.

* * *

**Twilight.**

Ryou's back was ivory. It glowed holy in the darkness from underneath silky sheets covered with cream.

Creme from the creme puffs was everywhere. They had been splattered by Ryou's back when Seto decided the time was right for tasting something sweet.

Ryou obliged and giggled as the pastries exploded on his back. Then Seto surprised himself and made his bed into even more of a mess. A beautiful sugary mess.

Now Seto stared at the whiteness of his room.

He licked the cream from his fingers, still there from hours before, but there was none sweeter than Ryou Bakura.

* * *

**Tentative.**

Ryou woke, blurry eyed in the early morning. He loved the feeling, naked and sticky and on a bed of creme puffs.

He grabbed a deflated one from a pillow.

"You're going to die if you eat more of those." Came Kaiba's snarky remark.

He ate it anyway.

"We aren't really lovers, are we Kaiba-kun?" Unprovoked, it came from nowhere.

Kaiba only grunted.

"But this was fun anyway." Ryou said, as if he had answered his own question.

Salty creme dripped from his mouth, onto the sheets. Kaiba didn't complain as he watched Ryou eat the rest of it.

* * *

A/N: I have to apologize about Ryou. To me, he's a bit sadistic. Maybe not as bad as his Yami (who didn't appear in this fic strangely) but I have it in my head that he's one of those closet sadists. That would explain why he puts so much effort into Monster World and then hides that huge game board in a small room. And the occult stuff too... But that, in the end, was a way to connect him with Seto Kaiba.

Why did I write it like this? I have no reason, but instead it got finished in 2 hours. Pretty pathetic for 1000 words huh? Also, I never wrote drabbles before.

**Reviews are loved, as sweet as creme puffs. Please Review. **


End file.
